


We're on the road to Knowhere

by asamandra



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, and Drax still thinks he's invisible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: Thor: You know, you're my friend but I'd fuck you if you asked.Quill: What?Thor: What?Drax, eating popcorn in the background: He said he'd fuck you if you asked.





	We're on the road to Knowhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adam29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam29/gifts), [chuwuyas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwuyas/gifts).



> Inspirded by [this](http://thensfwfandom.tumblr.com/post/179585543624/gunsforholmes-thor-you-know-youre-my-friend) tumblr post

When Thor had asked him to fly him to Knowhere Peter Jason Quill had agreed immediately. Of course, when someone asked, he complained a lot because it was a long flight but that was just proforma. His whole team knew that Peter had a huge crush on the Asgardian since Thor landed on the Milano’s windshield and this was his chance to spend some time with him. 

Peter tried to hide it but it was futile. His team knew him good enough in the meantime. And apparently Thor had discovered it, too. That morning he walked out of the shower, wearing only a towel around his hips and Peter literally ran into a wall. Gamora had cocked her head, a brow raised, and a small smirk around her lips when he tried to pretend that he had slipped on something on the ground. 

“Come on, Quill,” she said. “You want him and he knows that you want him.” 

“What?” he squeaked and then cleared his throat. “I mean, I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said then. 

“Everyone knows it, even Groot,” she said. Peter felt the heat in his ears now and knew he was beet red. 

“I don’t…” he started but Gamora rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. 

“We’re both grown ups, Quill,” she said. “It didn’t work between us and I’m not jealous of him.”

“I… uh… I have no idea what you mean,” Peter mumbled. “Was that an alarm? I’m pretty sure it was an alarm,” he said and hurried away to the cockpit. 

“You know, you're my friend but I'd fuck you if you asked,” Thor suddenly said behind him. Peter choked on his own saliva and started to cough and his eyes started to water. He hadn’t heard him come to the cockpit, too. Thor went to him to slap his back and Peter wiped tears out of his eyes. 

“What?” he asked disbelievingly. 

“What?” Thor asked, too, and frowned. 

“He said he’d fuck you if you asked,” Drax answered. No one had heard him come in, he just stood in the back and ate something that looked a lot like popcorn. No one would ever tell him how sneaky he was, it wasn’t good for his ego. 

“I… uh… I… uhm…” Peter stammered, blushed violently and ran to his cabin. He pressed his back against the door and stared at his bed. He didn’t say that, did he? Thor just didn’t tell him he wanted to have sex with him, he must’ve misheard. 

But he didn’t, Thor _had_ said it and if Peter was honest with himself he would love to accept his offer. Thor was… awesome! He would never say that aloud. Never, but it was true. 

Peter flopped on his bunk and preseed his cushion over his face. And involuntarily his hand moved down to his crotch and palmed his dick through his pants.

***

“Who says I would bottom for you?” Peter blurted as soon as he found Thor. The Asgardian sat in the small kitchenette and ate some cereals when Peter came in, saw him, blushed again and blurted out his question. Thor continued chewing and swallowed before he put his spoon away and leaned back.

“We both know you would,” he said then and a small smirk appeared around his lips. He leaned forward a bit and licked his lips. Peter’s pants became a little tight. “We both know you want it.” 

“I’m always top,” Peter said and folded his arms in front of his chest. 

Thor pursed his lips for a tiny moment and the smirk broadened. “But we both know you want this,” he said and pointed at his crotch. 

“I… have no idea how you come up with ideas like this,” Peter managed and when Thor started to chuckle he blushed and literally ran away to hide in his bed, his hands down his pants again.

***

Thor waited for him in his bunk. He had to fly the Milano for a while and he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the Asgardian sitting on his bed. He had a inviting smile on his lips and Peter swallowed hard because the bastard wore no shirt and he could see his hard pecs and his aroused nipples.

“What… what are you doing here?” he asked, his voice high-pitched, and cursed himself for sounding so girly-ish. 

Thor rose and went to him. “What do you think?” he asked, his voice a low rumble that went straight to Peter’s cock. And when Thor started to smirk Peter knew he had seen it. He made a step back and hit the wall and only one step later Thor was close in front of him. 

“Ask me,” Thor whispered and Peter could feel his breath at his cheek. He shivered and almost moaned. 

“I… I…” he started and licked his lips nervously, “I want you to fuck me,” he said then and Thor’s smile broadened in a predatory way. 

“Good boy,” Thor said and cupped Peter’s cheek, closed the distance and pressed his lips against his. His tongue touched Peter’s lips and he opened his mouth, invited him in. Thor licked into his mouth, his tongue touched Peter’s, teased it while his hands moved up and down his arms before they slid over his back to Peter’s ass. Thor kneaded it gently and he couldn’t hold back a moan. 

“You like that?” he asked when Peter threw his head back and bared his neck. 

“Yeah,” he mumbled. Thor kissed his chin and nibbled his neck, licked the skin and gently bit him a bit. “Oh god,” he groaned. 

Thor’s hand slid under his shirt and he liked the touch of his rough fingers on his heated skin. In a fluid motion he removed the shirt and Peter’s naked back hit the cold wall again and he yelped a bit. But Thor already stroked his stomach and leaned in to kiss him again and Peter responded hungrily. He let his hands run over Thor’s pecs and touched his nipples with both thumbs and now Thor moaned, too. 

“Remove your pants,” Peter begged. And Thor did. He let them slide over his hips and shoved them away. Peter’s mouth went dry. The bastard went commando and his cock was half hard already. 

Peter ran his hands along his length and Thor sucked in the breath audibly. He looked up, smiled and then went down on his knees. He looked at him through his lashes when he licked along the underside of Thor’s cock, let his tongue circle around the head and teased the frenulum. Thor placed his hands on Peter’s head and ran them through his hair while Peter opened his mouth and swallowed his dick. It was thick and Peter barely managed to get more than just the head in but he sucked and licked it like a pro. Thor moaned and threw his head back and carefully moved his hips a bit. Peter opened his mouth a little wider, relaxed his jaw and throat and let Thor fuck his mouth. He choked and tears ran over his face but his own cock was rock hard and he wrapped a hand around it to rub it. 

But then Thor stopped and stepped back. Peter whined. He wanted it, he wanted to taste Thor’s cum so badly but the Asgardian grabbed his upper arm and pulled him up. 

“No,” he murmured. “Not like this.” He smiled and leaned in to kiss Peter passionately. His hands roamed over Peter’s back and kneaded his ass. He turned him around and shoved Peter to the bunk and he sat down. Thor leaned over him and kissed him, kissed the corner of his mouth and his jaw, his collarbone, his chest, licked his nipples, kissed his stomach and his navel but didn’t touch Peter’s cock. When he whined Thor grinned and reached for his hip and turned him around. Peter knelt on his bunk and Thor pressed his head into the cushion, his ass up in the air and Peter could feel Thor’s hard-on between his ass cheeks. But Thor didn’t penetrate him yet, he knelt behind him and spread his cheeks and then Peter whimpered desperately when he felt Thor’s tongue on his hole. He licked it, dipped in, circled the tight pucker and it was awesome. 

Thor took his time, he rimmed him till Peter was a shivering, whimpering mess and his entrance was relaxed enough for Thor’s thick cock. And finally Thor lined up behind him, slapped his hole with his dick a few times before he grabbed Peter’s hips and leaned over him. 

“Ready?” he asked and kissed the spot behind Peter’s ear. Peter couldn’t answer, he just whimpered desperately and he wanted it, wanted to feel him inside of him and so he moved back and the head of Thor’s cock slid in. He groaned hoarsely and threw his head back. 

“Eager, are we?” Thor chuckled but stroked Peter’s back and flanks and when Peter moved his hips a bit Thor grabbed them again and slid in completely. 

“Fuuuck!!” Peter yelped. Thor was huge and he just bottomed out. 

“Are you okay?” Thor asked. He continued stroking Peter’s sides.

“Yes,” he moaned. “You’re big,” he managed but wriggled his hips a bit. He wanted it, wanted to feel Thor fucking him senseless now. “Come on, keep moving!” 

“As you wish,” Thor smiled and started to pull out. And slammed back in. He held Peter’s hips and fucked him, hard, fast and loud. 

“Oh god! Fuck! Yes! Yes! Come on! Shit! Fuck! Harder! Gooooood! Fuck me! Faster!” Peter babbled, interrupted by lewd moans. He went down on his elbows, fisted the sheets while Thor slammed into him. He was pretty sure everyone in the ship could hear the slapping of flesh on flesh and Thor’s low-hangers hitting his balls with each hard thrust. 

But just when Peter was close - he realized he didn’t even touch his own dick - Thor stopped. 

“No,” Peter whined and looked over his shoulder. Thor grinned and slid out of him. Peter felt so empty and he wanted Thor’s cock back in his gaping hole. 

“Get up,” Thor said. Peter obeyed after a moment and Thor sat down on Peter’s bunk, reached for his hand and pulled him in his lap. He placed his knees beside Thor’s ass and Thor reached around him, guided his cock back to Peter’s entrance and it slid back in. Peter groaned again but Thor swallowed it, shut him with a kiss. Slowly Peter started to move his hips, rode Thor’s cock and kissed him while Thor caressed his back and his ass. 

“God! Yes! Fuck! This is… awesome!” he babbled whenever Thor broke the kiss for a moment. His own dick rubbed along Thor’s stomach and the friction was awesome, Thor’s cock brushed his prostate with each thrust and he could feel the orgasm come up again, could feel it like a wave wash over him and he screamed it out, his cum hit Thor’s chin and the Asgardian filled his ass at the same moment. 

He lay on Thor’s chest for a very long moment, felt Thor’s cock glide out of him and cum oozing out of his gaping hole. He breathed hard while Thor stroked his back, kissed him slow and gently. His own cum dried between the two of them but he couldn’t care less at the moment. 

But then he startled when he heard a tiny crunching sound behind them and he whirled around and saw Drax leaning against the wall outside of his quarter eating popcorn very, very slowly. 

“Goddammit! Drax! How long are you standing there?” he hissed. 

“About an hour,” Thor said with a shrug. 

“Your eyes are better than the other’s,” Drax said and reached for another popcorn flake. “You could see me.” 

“Everyone can see you!” Peter burst out. “And you knew he was there? And you didn’t stop?” He looked at Thor now. 

Thor shrugged again. “Are you ashamed?” he asked and Peter blushed violently. He wasn’t ashamed but that didn’t mean that he wanted to put on a show for the others. 

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“You are _not_ invisible when you stand still, Drax,” he said and tried to cover himself with the sheets. 

“You didn’t see me, Quill,” Drax shrugged. Peter opened his mouth and wanted to tell him that he was otherwise engaged but when Thor chuckled he shook his head, leaned up and kissed the Asgardian. 

“Let’s fly to Knowhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)   
>  [clintbartonruinedmylife on tumblr](https://clintbartonruinedmylife.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
